


Happy Christmas From Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

by 1800fixme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800fixme/pseuds/1800fixme
Summary: Hello, this is my first post to AO3.  This is a short oneshot dedicated to my friend Riley. It includes a lot of fluff with a hint towards WolfStar.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Christmas From Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post to AO3. This is a short oneshot dedicated to my friend Riley. It includes a lot of fluff with a hint towards WolfStar.

It was eleven past midnight on Christmas morning and Riley hadn't slept a wink. It wasn't unusual that they'd stare at the ceiling for hours on any ordinary night, but she believed that for once sleep was attainable. Sadly, she was wrong. 

At the toll of one am she made her way to Ron's room where Harry and Hermione were laughing a little too loud at Ron who'd just set one of his practice sheets for his O.W.L.s aflame. Normally, Hermione would be panicking at watching academic materials burn, but this morning she was in too joyous of a mood to scold Ron. It was Christmas after all. 

Riley quirked an eyebrow looking between Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, normally you'd be chewing Ron out for burning an important piece of parchment. What's changed?"   
"It's Christmas Riley! I'm too elated to be cross." Hermione beamed up at Riley patting the spot beside her. "Aguamenti!" Hermione whispered, sending a stream of water from her wand to the burning parchment. Riley reluctantly sat beside Hermione. A Ravenclaw amongst Gryffindors made Riley a tad bit anxious, but these three only made fun of her when she deserved it. She'd often glare playfully but her feelings were rarely hurt. After all she had an evil stepmother at home.   
Ron glared down at Hermione as his Christmas sweater was now soaked. "Blimey Hermione! I'm soaked!" 

"Think about that next time before you set parchment on fire Ronald!" She exclaimed in defense. Riley nodded in agreement. "She's right Ronald." She stated teasingly. Molly peaked into the room, wearing her sleep robes, and sighed softly. "Can you lot quiet down and get some rest? We won't be holding off Christmas lunch until 5pm for the sleepless zombies you'll surely become." She stated teasingly with a hint of seriousness in her tone. Riley spoke up before Ron could open his mouth, "yes ma'am."

"Riley dear, would you help set up the dining room in the morning? Molly asked glancing at the short figure in front of her.   
"Of course Mrs.Weasley." She stated before looking at Ron who was mimicking her behind her back. "Caught in the act Ronald Bilius Weasley." Riley stated rolling their eyes.   
"Call me Molly dear. Happy Christmas to all of you. Now, get some rest."   
Three "yes ma'ams" echoed through Ron and Harry's shared room as she walked away.

~*~

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place served as the meeting grounds this Christmas whereas other years were spent huddled together at the Burrow. However, where you spend a holiday is less important than who you spend it with.   
Fred and George were up to their usual antics, using an extendable ear to find out what gifts they were receiving and information about the Order, as Riley made her way down the stairs bidding Kreacher a good morning and a Merry Christmas (to which he just groaned in response). 

His lack of a response didn't steer Riley's mood in any direction other than cheerful. She walked to the kitchen where several were already preparing the meal for all of the Order, and the children, while humming muggle Christmas songs (which Arthur had coerced them into listening to). Molly was the first to turn around to face Riley followed by Nymphadora. "Plates are over on the counter dear, and flatware is in the drawer closest to you. Feel free to set the table." Molly stated before turning around and flourishing her wand to continue stirring. 

Riley nodded turning around and grabbing a few plates to line the table. They hummed to themself knowing every word, but being too self conscious to sing wholeheartedly. Coming from a family where only one of her parents was a wizard, muggle tunes were commonly heard. She finished sitting out the flatware and plates around the table making sure to triple count that she'd put out enough. 

Once they were certain that enough plates were sitting out, she walked back upstairs to Sirius and Remus' shared room where they were already sitting up in their beds talking. "Uncle Remus, what are you doing up so early?" Riley asked softly frowning at the look of distraught playing his features. "Just talking," he replied softly with a smile "Nevermind that, what are YOU doing up so early?" He asked patting the empty spot beside him on his bed signaling for her to sit beside him. Riley quickly obliged. "At first I was just thinking, but then I decided to get up and help in order to feel useful." She shrugged sighing softly.

Remus looked at Riley, studying her features. "Thinking about Ron?" He asked softly.   
"How did you-" Riley whispered with wide eyes.   
Remus chuckled softly. "You act like it's not obvious. I've seen the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Siri-Nymphadora." He quickly averted his eyes from Sirius' eyes which seemed to be laughing at him albeit inaudibly. Riley, on the other hand, burst out laughing at his slip up. "I'm pretty sure you meant Sirius, and it's okay. Everyone knows already." She shrugged a bit. "Just don't hurt Nymphadora and we'll be golden." 

Remus sighed softly, but this was more due to the fact that his childhood crush now knew of his feelings for him. "Will do. For what it's worth, Ron feels the same way about you." He stated smiling softly at the idea of young love.   
"How could you possibly know that?" She asked softly with cheeks matching that of the Weasley's hair. "He's told me." Remus stated, "or rather Harry told me that Ron told him." 

Riley nodded trying to wrap their head around the fact that Harry had stumbled across this information. Normally, she'd be the first to know anything but it seemed lately that she was the last to know everything. Sighing softly, she made her way down to Ron and Harry's room walking in and sitting at the end of Ron's bed. 

Her head buzzing with this new information, she cleared her throat which caught the attention of Ron quickly. "What are you doing up so early?" He whined. "More importantly, why are you waking me up? Is everything alright? I know Christmas is hard for you, being away from your dad and all." He mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. 

Riley shook their head. "Remus told me before you got the chance." She spoke softly as though speaking louder might cause herself to wake up. Ron looked confused for a moment before turning to look at Riley. "I'm going to kill Harry when he wakes up, for telling anyone." He muttered to himself with a confidence Riley hadn't seen from him in a long while. 

Ron sat up and looked at Riley groggily. "Riley... these feelings, they aren't new. I've felt this way for as long as I can remember, at least since we were thirteen, but I wasn't planning on telling you all of this when I was half asleep." He whispered waving his hand to silence Riley when they started to speak.

"Riley, I've loved you since the night that I snuck you into the Gryffindor common room when we were thirteen. I didn't care that you weren't in the same house and McGonagall would take points off if she ever found out. Sure, when I'm with Harry and Mione, I'm happy, but I can't describe what it feels like to feel seen as someone outside of who my friends and family are. You see me as I am and accept me as such. I will admit that I wish I told you sooner. Why are you- why are you smiling at me?" He asked nervously.

Riley sighed but couldn't stop smiling. The next thing they knew, they were wrapping their arms around Ron and kissing his cheek softly. "I've known that I cared for you in a different way since we were twelve. I remember meeting you on the train and immediately knowing we were going to be close in some way. I just wasn't sure what way that might be. Now, now, I know."

~*~  
Down the stairs they rushed, hand in hand. It was obvious what had just happened and all Harry did was smile in response. Hermione remained oblivious to the fact. Ron had asked Riley to be his girlfriend. She'd, of course, responded with a happy "yes" and lost sight of boundaries for a moment before kissing him. He kissed back much to both of their surprise. 

Molly beamed at the two of them exclaiming, "finally!" To this Riley just blushed and gave her a look signaling she'd tell her about it later. Arthur patted Ron on the back and whispered something he could never hear enough, "I'm proud of you son." Ron turned about three shades redder than his hair giving Riley's hand an even tighter squeeze before leading her to the table to sit beside him and Harry. 

"Happy Christmas Riley," chirped the twins. She smiled in thanks and slowly enjoyed Molly's cooking along with the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Nymphadora, and Sirius. It was indeed a happy Christmas.


End file.
